The Tale of Rahz Stormfang
by RahzStormfang
Summary: The life of a Nord male in the harsh environment of Black Marsh/Argonia The story is a work in progress, it starts off in Black Marsh and will eventually move to Elswyer in later chapters. It is difficult writing about the argonian culture with little materials on their strange habits. Please message me feedback and some suggestions about the argonians and khajiit.


**Argonian Specie:**

 _Gee-Rusleel : The most common, normal (Game Portrayed)  
_

 _Wassek-Haleel : Western Argonians, normal appearance, earthy colors _

_Kota-Vimleel : The most in tune with the Hist, normal appearance, greater spectrum of scale color_

 _Naga : Largest in size, Gator-like features (broad heads with large jaws); Veeskhleel-Tzel: A sub of Naga, scales colored paler and treated as corpse stealers_

 _Agaceph : Thinner and more elongated snouts and tails, size varies most, colors are brighter and most varying; Sarpa: Sub, smaller in size and possesses large amounts of feathers_

 _Paatru : Toad-like head and limbs with short stumpy tails, shorter and least common than other species_

 _Tum-Taleel : The nomadic and wild Argonians, appearance varies the most from more beast-like reptiles to Naga appearance and everything in between, does not speak or interact with the civilized species_

 _Sa_ _xhleel : Meaning 'People of the Root' can be considered all species_

 **Prologue : _10th of Second Seed 4E176 Death Bog/Argonia_**

Fog is thick in a rotting forest filled with swarms of parasitic insects covering every surface available, resting in the thick mist. The serenity is broken by the sound of two figures crashing through a patch of dry bracken causing the insects to whip into a fierce fury. The thick coating of creatures that covered the ground now covers the very air with the sheer numbers. The two figures are coated head to toe in a thick layer of leather, cloth, and pieces of broken imperial armor, one a large male, strapped to his back a mighty claymore, the other a female, both carrying one large cocoon of crying leather piecemeal. The noise of the swarming insects nearly drowns out the cries of newborn twins.

"Lielle, how are you holding up? You shouldn't be exerting yourself so much, we still aren't free yet." The man shouts taking the bundle from her.

"I'm still managing, thank you. Haakig." She faintly replies, feebly swatting at the pests attempting to penetrate the children's protective cocoons.

Haakig slows his pace to match the exhausted Lielle. The ground gradually changed from solid earth and root to blackwater algae incrusted pools and puddles broken by slimy sponges' and a myriad of colored fungi, molds, and algae. The insects begin to thin as the two run deeper through the bog. Haakig can feel bugs biting him, the stings growing more intense as more insects make it through his hastily made coverings. He could only hope that Lielle's better-made suit does its job.

They finally break through the swarm and immediately shed their suits to kill the insects biting them. The cocoons held up much to Haakigs relief, his two sons, beet red from screaming, now all tired out.

Lielle leans over to give the both of them a kiss before closing the bundles once again. "Why are we being hunted?" she whispers collapsing next to the bundles.

"Lielle!" Haakig panics and shakes her.

"I'm alive," Lielle, says weakly, "I just can't move anymore… Is this price we must pay for defending our Empire? To be hunted like animals by the Thalmor?"

Haakig sits next to her and follows her gaze to the night sky, countless stars burning brightly. The moons' finally dropping from their peak, the eerie third black moon disappeared at last as Secunda moves from its eclipsing of Masser and allows the bronze greater to bathe the fungus bog in an illuminating golden glow. "I don't know," he said rather defeated. "I don't think that was a Thalmor agent, she looked like a monster. Those lizardmen looked kinda funny, too, I've met many lizards and none looked like that."

"Quiet!" Lielle hushed the man to listen to the silent surroundings. Silent, except for the faint squishing from the sound of the algae swells. "They found us!"

Haakig silently drew his claymore as Lielle tries to get up. The squishing sounds speed up, growing louder. They are in a large clearing filled with slime mold that has brightly colored berries sprouting from the coating, the nearest pool is 3 meters away to the right, and straight ahead about 20 meters where the sound is coming from is the edge of the undergrowth they came from. Haakig knows the lizard's tactics well, when the sound stopped the water broke, a translucent scaled Naga with unnatural crimson eyes leaped out of the pool. Haakig swung his claymore right as the massive teeth filled jaws reached the arc of the pounce. The combined opposite momentum allowed the blade to slide straight through the top of the Nagas' head and back.

The body continues and lands on top of Lielle pinning her to the ground. Two more of the ghostlike Nagas' enter at full sprint easily maneuvering across the slick ground. Haakig turns his stance to meet the newcomers, blade held ready to slice down at the approaching lizards. A spear flew out of the brush behind the lizards left and impaled the one on the rights back causing the creature to stumble into its partner. They lie in a pale almost white skinned heap, more spears fly from the brush line, some deflected, some piercing the seemingly invisible scales. The new attackers burst from their cover wielding spears and glimmering curved swords.

Three Argonians in all, the one in lead a larger than normal male with near black scales and crimson paint. The other male colored bright green with orange and yellow highlights and a narrow snout. The third a female with dark blue and brown scales and a crown of thick metallic blue feathers. They rush to finish off the injured and recovering ghost-lizards, swiftly getting inside their guard and slicing the soft under-skin spilling out the innards. They then level their spears at the two humans.

Haakig stood poised and ready but the lizards only looked at each other in what he could only guess was confused glances. The bright green one sheathed his sword and stepped forward with his hands and tail tip shown. "We come in peace?" He struggled sounding the words out in Tamrielic.

Haakig lowered his sword slowly to ready another technique. He stole a glance at Lielle pinned under a corpse and the bundles that held his sons. "What do you want with us?" He asked the large lizardman when Haakig reached the lunging position.

The lizard took two steps back out of range when the female spoke in near perfect Tamrielic. "We were sent to cull the rising Veeskhleel-Tzel Wetfangs. Their activity has been on the rise but only two… days ago…" She struggled with the last two words.

Haakig stepped over, rolled the corpse off Lielle, and helped her stand. "What are those?" He mumbled out, trying to make out what happened to the Argonian. It looks more similar to a daedra spawned straight from the pits of Oblivion having massive teeth filled jaws in a broad thick-scaled head. It has ghost-white scales with patches of transparent showing stone gray skin. Its eyes are an unnatural shade of crimson and even in death glows with an insatiable hunger.

The female answered, "Veeskhleel-Tzel is a clan of Naga's that hunt corpses. Wetfangs is what the largest vampire clan in Argonia and are mainly comprised of them. This is a delicate night where the darkest Saxhleel are crawling out of hiding, and you seem to be one of their targets."

Haakig could not believe what was happening to them, demonic, vampire, grave robbing, lizardmen are hunting him down. He knew that eclipse was a horrible omen… but to have his twins born the moment it started was even worse.

"This is very troubling, Fang. Not only are the demons hunting the Gloom Nectar pool', but now four humans." The female addressed the largest male, "We need to protect them, especially the two children." She approached Lielle with her left palm outstretched and a faint golden glow emanating from the center.

"Helsann is a Healer." Fang, the large black scaled male, growled when he sensed Haakig grow tense at her approach. He took a step back and let the lizardgirl to work her magic, ready to slice her in half if she tries anything. The faint glow grew brighter when Helsann placed her hand on Lielle's stomach, soon causing her to glow with the faint golden aura. A few moments later, the glow ceased and Helsann stepped back.

Lielle opened her eyes and slowly stood her breathing smoother and legs steady. She picked up the two children, "You are a very talented mage, Miss Helsann. We need to keep moving. Haakig, help me with your sons." She handed him the bundle carrying the second born, his striking ice-blue eyes staring at him sweetly. 'I will protect you.' He vowed looking over to Lielle carrying his orange-eyed firstborn son making the same pledge to him.

The terrain proved even more treacherous as the algae slime thicken the deeper into Death Bog they went. The three Argonians (they despise being called lizards Haakig discovered), are leading them to a sanctuary called Hist Grove. 'And we are supposedly the only non-Argonians to ever enter, great… more lizards…' Haakig thought in disgust trudging through puddles of sludge. The reason he decided to stay in the Imperial Legion has been a subject of debate for six years. He should have resigned five years ago before the elves attacked and almost destroyed the human empire. The Great War ended when the humans surrendered, but had left humanity damaged and defeated.

Lielle grasped his free hand and looked at him with her glittering blue eyes. "I'm glad you stayed in the legion." Was all she needed to say to pull Haakig out of his storming thoughts she knew him too well. She was the reason he was still in legion when the war started, just an impulsive act that led him to experience the darkest depths of mortality. He was stationed in a small town called Waters Edge on the coast of the Nibenay River between two Cyrodiilic cities. She was the daughter of the richest Breton merchant in the area and rarely was seen outside of her massive estate. It took days but he was finally able to catch her eye during his discharge celebration. She admired soldiers the most and determined to keep her affections, ran to reenlist.

During the final months of the war, the northern city Bravil was conquered and decimated. Waters Edge was the next target and fearing for her and his unborn children's safety, he moved her to Stormhold in northwest Black Marsh. During the final days of the war, the Thalmor Justiciers hunted his garrison for their role in many special operations.

An earsplitting roar erupted from behind giving Haakig a start causing him to stumble into the bright green male who gave him no notice. Instead, he gently pushed Haakig in front of him then slowed his pace, quickly falling behind until lost in the thickening undergrowth.

"What is he doing?" Haakig addressed the one called Fang.

Helsann instead answered. "Sniffer is going to hold off the approaching horde for as long as he can. Something is driving the Wetfangs to desperate measures to obtain you. Their fear stench is flooding the area even at this distance. It must be those hatchlings that you two sired."

"Why would they want our sons?" Lielle asked between labored breaths, "It can't be because they are human, can it?"

"It is impossible to know; perhaps it has something to do with their birth during the appearance of the third moon? The Hist foreseen the movements of the Wetfangs, however, the motives and target of this phenomenon are unknown, you may just be an additional target or their true objective."

Fang gave a sharp vicious glare in the humans' direction and a pungent odor flooded the clearing. "You mean that the reason the Veeskhleel-Tzel is destroying the hatching pools are merely a distraction to keep the Shadowscales from finding these soft-skin meatsacks!"

Haakig and Lielle both flinched from the fierce gaze, though Haakig is a Nord with an imposing presence standing taller than most. Fang stands taller than he does with strong raptor features and two rows of strong spikes that merge at the base of his thick tail. His eyes are a deep orange that seem to wither down a man's courage. Helsann grabbed his jaw and forced his gaze towards her. "Calm yourself Fang; the humans are not to blame. They are an unfortunate byproduct of the third moon; the hatchlings possess a powerful magical connection. Their birth must have been a beacon to whoever is driving the Wetfangs to desperation."

Fang snorted and quickened his pace putting distance between the humans and him. Haakig began noticing a stench overpowering the rotten odors of the swamp. The smell is sickening sweet evoking strange emotions the longer he is exposed. Lielle began twitching and a strange barely visible red aura began to surround her. The terrain is now dense swamplands the only walkable paths crisscross the deep murky waters with giant red cypress and swamp tupelo trees replacing the dense maples.

Helsann turned sharply and tackled Lielle just as a transparent red tendril materialized in the spot that she once stood. Helsann's tail barely grazed the strange energy thread but left her rolling into the water screaming in great pain. Fang roared and dived in the muddy water and pulled her to the root path. Lielle lay collapsed at Haakigs feet gasping for breath.

"Lielle, what happened? Fang, what is wrong with Helsann? What struck her?" Haakigs voice raised as panic began to form inside him. He swung his head side to side searching out where the mage that cast the spell hid.

"Blood magic", Helsann barely managed to say, "Quickly, you must run."

Lielle suddenly began convulsing violently then flew the way they came, slamming into the ground at the feet of a human female. She strode across the root path with graceful elegance wearing a suit made from glorious fabrics embroidered with gold, silver, and hundreds of exquisite gems, her posture that of a noble or queen. Her skin gleamed as white as porcelain and hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in a waterfall of chocolate curls. She would be the most beautiful woman Haakig has ever gazed upon, if it was not for her eyes, vividly colored red, orange, and yellow predator eyes that struck the purest and most intense fear any being could ever feel.

The bundle holding his first-born gently floated into her arms, the child frozen stiff in fear. "I have waited an eternity for you, little child." She addressed the stolen baby, "Now that I have you, existence itself will bend to my will." She looked up sharply at Haakig and outstretched an arm. "Hand me the other child."

Haakigs body began to get tugged toward the demon-woman, a strange force that covered every inch. He used all of his strength to resist the forceful attraction yet continued to be pulled towards her inch by inch. She is the most powerful being Haakig has ever faced; Fang has picked up Helsann and is trying to get her to respond, and his other son is her target. Lielle is collapsed at the woman's feet and his first-born is in her arms, they may both be dead but Haakig will not let that bitch get his second-born.

"Fang, we will all be dead if we try to face this woman, but you can survive if you run. I need you to take my son, Rahz, with you. Raise him to be a man and tell him about his people." Tears flowed from Haakigs eyes as he unbuckled the bundle holding the little child, praying that the Argonian would have the honor to follow his last words. The bundle was removed as the strange force intensified and with a quick glance at Fang he removed his claymore and leapt toward the demon-woman letting the force propel him forward.

"NNOOO!" the woman screeched sidestepping his downward chop glaring at the ripples the escaped Argonians made. She slowly turned to the recovering nord, eyes glowing with rage, "You will pay for that with your soul." Every word dripped with hatred making Haakig shiver with fear.

During the war, he faced Dominion mages. He lost many battles to the magically talented elves and he understands that power outclasses his own abilities. The Argonian vampires slowly stalked in view, visibly cowering in the woman's presence. A stumpy toad-lizard crawled to her feet and took possession of his child. Lielle feebly tugs at his trousers, a look of despair on her thin round face. "I'm sorry," was all he could say as the demon strode elegantly across the roots.

Fang emerged a dozen meters away to allow the child to breathe, Helsann clutching the leather straps on his back carrying the human child. What was he thinking taking the child with him, a human would never be able to survive long in the heart of Argonia. He flared his nostrils to take in the scents around. The fear stench of the Wetfangs hangs in the air, but is fading as he swam with all his might away from that female that attacked them.

"You did an incredible thing, Visthaleel. No matter how tough you act, you're still that sweet little Rusleel I fell in love with." Helsann mumbled weakly, her grip slipping slightly.

Fang stopped at a rotted cypress hollow and pushed her inside then climbed in next to her. "What was that red energy, what did it do to you?" Fang looked her over careful not to disturb the sleeping child held tightly against her chest. Her scales seem to have lost color looking paler and tinged with white, the shimmering crown of blue feathers began to thin and the remaining lost their gleam.

Helsann continued staring at the face of the child, "It was blood magic, a very powerful form of it. I suspect that it rapidly ages those struck by it and the life-force and soul gets transferred to the caster." Fang must look anxious; Helsann is giggling and tapping her tail against Fangs chest to calm him down. "Relax, I will not die, I was only grazed by the spell. It feels as though it only damaged my body slightly. More importantly, what do we call our new son?"

Fang jumped in surprise, "Son?"

"Yes, son, that man asked us with his last words to raise this child."

"I suppose so… He called him, Rahz"

"Rahz Simothaasmi, he will become a great warrior, we must do our best to put him on the path of honor."

"Yes, he will be strong, but I'm not so sure we will be able to teach him that well. Our perception is alien to humans; he may never understand what we do."

Helsann smiled at him, "Who could possibly know? What do humans say, only time will tell?"

 **Chapter 1** **: _4th of Second Seed 4E193 Deep Jungle/Argonia_**

The screech of a hawk owl echoes through a dense collection of swamp turpentine's, oaks, pink euodia, and mangroves alerting the hundreds of stonechats, rubythroats, and finches of a hundred colors sending the flocks into a panicked flurry. A group of the small birds burst through a small hole covered with palm fronds in the trunk of a large silver oak into a small nook disturbing a tall man sleeping on a bed of moss.

The man grunted in distress as the flock of finches chatter and flutter across the small space unable to enter the larger portion of the treehouse separated by a thick curtain of woven reeds. After several minutes of panic the flock exits through the window to search for another place of shelter. "Please let today be an easy day." He mumbled to himself, pulling the woolsack that makes up his pillow over his face.

As if on cue, a massive Gee-Rusleel with jet-black scales, crimson stripes painted along his brow, two rows of large ivory colored spikes running down his back from the crown of his head, and a powerful spiked lined jaw poked his head in the small room that makes up the humans sleeping quarters. "Rahz, what are you doing? Get up, put on your suit and grab your jakaltek and kulaclub, we're going out hunting."

Rahz slowly rises and removes a knapsack from a shelf indented in the wall. Inside is a single piece body suit made of eel and shark leather that he proceeds to squeeze into. The suit fully covers every inch of his sun tanned skin, an extremely uncomfortable but necessary measure that allows the human to survive the harsh toxic disease filled swamps outside the village of Hist Grove. He enters the main house, a three level dwelling grown inside the trunk of a live oak tree, and makes his way to the weapons rack on the second level.

Fang stands on the ledge in the center of a large opening leading to the outside. Rahz picks out a curved bone club with a large polished stone, a dark wood blowpipe, and a small leather pouch filled with clay pellets. Fang simply nods to the man and jumps off the ledge, Rahz walks out and grabs a vine tied to a limb and slides down through the dense treetops and to the swamp floor. A small patch of densely packed roots receives him. Before him lie the pools of Hist Grove, an expansive stretch of water of various depths crisscrossed by bridges and paths of twisted roots between the massive trees and few patches of soil.

Rahz runs along the paths, the darkness beneath the treetops in the early morning hardly hindering his route to the border brush in his attempt to keep pace with the swiftness of his adopted fathers swimming. Rahz lived his entire life under the care of the abnormally large Argonian and his wife, a small cripple Agaceph with faded blue and brown scales.

He has often had a difficult life being the only human in the remote village of Hist Grove, the joke of the adults and teased and bullied by the Argonians his age. Through the classes and training sessions he feels he must work harder than the others around him mainly due to the fact that the population speaks Jel, a language unique to the Argonians that utilizes the vast frequencies of the vocal cords as well as smells and subtle body language. There is little concept of time in the language, subtle facial expressions increase the vocabulary, and when scents are added words develop additional meanings. Rahz was able to learn the vocal and physical aspects of the language, but is unable to pick up on the odorous parts.

"Rahz!" Fang growled, starling the man out of his daze. "Stop dreaming and make your way to the canopy. Keep your eyes peeled for a poe' suul, your mother has been craving some poe' steak sandwiches lately. Don't get killed by one though." He warned before slipping into the dark waters of the deep swamp.

Rahz just noticed that he has reached the hunting grounds just outside the village border, walking in a haze is dangerous and he has found himself slipping into memories of his childhood more often the in the past weeks.

Slapping himself alert, he begins to climb the vines and cudsew that leech off the large ancient trees. After a few meters he enters the understory and the first branches for footholds. In the thin vegetation the insects and mammals scurry away in fear of the man as he climbs higher up the tall trees. The branches and leaves start to become thicker and mammals smaller and more skittish as he continues deeper up the canopy level to the emergent layer, the topmost of the jungle that towers as far up as 100 meters. The largest of prey and predators live in the treetops as trees that reach this height are far and few between.

Nestling himself in the crook of a sturdy branch he pulls out his jakaltek and loads a clay pellet the size of a grape and waits for the prey to emerge. An hour passes, the sky beginning to grow bright and shadows start to retreat before a pinsmaw adolescent (an ape-like creature with thick long limbs a stubby torso and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth) peers out the dense canopy leaves. He gently inhales the maximum amount of air his lungs can permit before exhaling all in a sharp breath. The pellet flies with great speed, force, and accuracy striking the pinsmaw in the eye. A small spurt of blood flies out of its eye followed by a sharp but brief squeal of pain before crashing below through the canopy to the swamp floor.

Feeling satisfied with the pinsmaw kill, the meat harvested from the creature will be plenty for the day with some spare to give out, he begins to carefully climb down the emergence into the canopy. Halfway through his descent a sound of a thousand arrows striking wood echoes throughout the canopy layer silencing all other sounds and freezing him in place. Throwing away caution, he drops from branch to branch rapidly attempting to reach the less dense understory. The terrifying sounds grow louder and increases in tempo.

Rahz falls into the understory just as the source of the noise emerges in pursuit. A poe' suul, an enormous millipede type insect that can grow to the width of an adult tree and the length of up to 70 meters is considered one of the fiercest predators of Black Marsh and largest insect on Tamriel. This particular one appears to be an aged adult close to full size with four cross-shaped pincers coated in dried blood and a mouth filled with flexing needle fangs. Its speed was blinding but uncontrolled, its lunge barely missing the falling man by half a meter.

Rahz reached out and grabbed a branch underneath the large body nearly wrenching his arm out of its socket. He quickly recovers and draws his kulaclub swinging it with all his strength at the underbelly of the passing over poe' suul, the impact cracking the tough chiton, irritating the insect. The creature stopped allowing for another strike as it reared its head around for another lunge that was as fast as the first strike brushing Rahz aside with its massive girth. Rahz fell several meters down before recovering his footing enough to flee from the massive predator. Jumping from branch to branch, he travels as fast as he can to reach the water line below, the poe' suul in pursuit at a measured more maneuverable pace that still out paces the human.

"Dad!" he screamed out, desperate for the submerged Argonian to hear him. He did not know if Fang was even nearby, however Rahz had to try anything he could to stay alive as fleeing only bought him moments more of life.

Finally reaching the branches that overhang the dark muddy swamp pools, he drops down just as the poe' suul's lunge once more with that incredible speed it possesses. One of the thousand legs of the creature brushes his back catching on his skin suit for a moment before tearing it. Rahz slams into the water with enough force to injure his aching shoulder even further. He desperately tried to swim down and away from the poe' suul who is now lunging wildly into the waters attempting to strike him. His air is exhausted, chest in intense pain, he is fighting every instinct to inhale the dark water.

Feeling began to fade as he drifts into unconsciousness, the sense of something dragging him along violently barely registered in his mind. "This is it." He thought finally surrendering to death. Instead of fading away, he was brought back into reality when he was hauled onto a hard platform of weathered stone. Greedily he sucked in as much precious air as he could reviving his senses and lungs.

Finally revived; he thrashed around in a feeble attempt to lose his captures grip only to receive a sharp slap in the face. An Argonian stands above him, his father, staring at the enraged poe' suul a mere 20 meters away.

He nodded his approval at the young man, "You did well, Rahz. That is a fully matured poe' suul, the meat and chiton will supply Hist Grove for a full week."

"Thank you father, how are we going to kill it though? When I swung my kulaclub I only cracked its underside." The human asked staring at the rampaging creature with fear.

"We return to the village. I'll gather a hunting party to take care of the poe' suul, you need to get that wound on your back treated before you catch a disease."

"But father, I want to hunt it with you. I found the creature and wounded it! I deserve the killing blow!" Rahz pleaded with the large Argonian before even realizing that the leg that brushed his back left a shallow wound.

Fang turned on Rahz with fierce eyes and gleaming fangs making his son flinch before slowly hissing his orders out. "You will go back to the village and get treated, then attend your lessons. Your disobedience earns you punishment that I will give you during the training period. Now go."

The tone and pace in which he spoke reminded Rahz of his place rather quickly as he shrunk away and began the trek home. The thrashing of the large poe' suul faded in the distance as his pace increased to a brisk jog. A dull throbbing pain grew across his back as the adrenaline of the encounter faded and fear of contracting a disease increased.

After a labored jog, Rahz reached the outskirts of Hist Grove. The dark swamp growth thinned until a sudden clearing in the dense swamp where colors seem to be brighter, trees taller and water clearer. Small groups of mixed specie Argonians dressed in leather and equipped with hunting weapons are gathered on a large stone shelf in the center of a sun patch.

A small brown-scaled Wasseek-Haleel male noticed Rahz's approach first. "Rahz! How is the hunt…? What is the matter?" Dan-Za nudged the nearby Argonians. They slowly reacted, unsure of what was wrong but quickly grasping the situation as Rahz collapsed on the path.

The pain grew too intense and the effort of the trek exhausted him to the point of near unconsciousness. The gathered Argonians rushed over to his side and gingerly lifted and carried him to the Xanmeer of Ancient Knowledge. One of three Xanmeer step-pyramid temples in the center of the settlement that was built before the dawning of the first era, Ancient Knowledge is the magical and alchemic institution.

Rahz fought for his consciousness as the Argonians brought him up the steps, commotion increased as the villagers emerged to witness the injured human.

"Rahz!" A higher register voice echoed across the pools, his dear friend Kal-Lee pushing through the crowd to walk next to him up the stages of the Xanmeer into the temple. The last sight before fading to sleep was Kal-Lee's beautiful pink, orange, and purple scales and big golden eyes.

 **Chapter 2** **: _9th of Second Seed 4E193 Hist Grove/Argonia_**

A blurred sight of moss-covered stone greeted Rahz as he regained consciousness. He looked to his left to see Kal-Lee lounging in a fluffy moss-grass chair asleep. Her petite female form covered only in a short cloth and vine woven muumuu, her short snout curled in a slight smile. Rahz looked down at his own form to see he was dressed in the traditional toga made of silkweed.

"Ah, finally awake now, Simothaasmi?" A rough female voice echoed in the small chamber, waking Kal-Lee. The Shaman, an aged female Naga with faded green scales and long ivory horns adorning her head and face, named Faas'm'hia.

"Master Shaman, what happened to me?" Rahz asked struggling to sit up.

Faas'm'hia strolled to a half-rotten shelf on the far side of the chamber. "You contracted 'Sleeping Ally' as well as a minor infection of poe' suul venom, you've been passed out for five days. I've cured the infections but the disease needed to run its course before it could be treated."

"Five days?" Rahz said in disbelief.

Kal-Lee sat on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his arm, her palms have such small and fine scales that feel incredibly soft and cool against his skin. "Fang gathered a hunting party and killed the poe' suul that injured you. It came very close to the village and injured three."

"Who was injured?"

Faas'm'hia strode to Rahz's other side, "Huleedular, Eeleemeeta, and TanZa. Minor scrapes and one lost tail tip. Drink this." She grunted out passing him a small bowl of dark blue paste.

The smell was pungent but pleasant, much like the taste and odor of a sharp bitter berry. The hardest part was attempting to swallow the thick paste.

"What was that?" He finally managed to choke out; his throat feels like phlegm caught in it.

"Bashuuway berries. Now that you are up you can get out, you need some fresh air." She grunted out as she exited the chamber, leaving him in the company of the patient Kal-Lee.

She helped him stand and gave him her shoulder as they made their way out of the Xanmeer inner chambers. His legs were unsteady at first but slowly gaining use once more, the rest of his body still shook weakly. Hunger gnawed at him violently, the bashuuway berry blend not yet arrived at his stomach.

"You should take it easy for a while, the berry blend will help restore your energy but not for some time." Kal-Lee said still attempting to support his large frame even though she barely stood as high as his chest.

"What all has happened during my coma?"

"Well," Kal-Lee started hesitantly, "the poe' suul was killed and harvested, the size of it took two whole days to dissect. The Freebooter An-Dee arrived two days ago, the An-Xileel radicals from Lilmoth have been raiding villages south of Blackrose, we are beginning the adept Illusion, Alteration, and Conjuration courses. Oh, and today we will begin to forge our own Tsojei. The naming ceremony is in a week."

The last five days have been eventful, the news of the radicals was not so surprising ever since the city tree of Lilmoth went rouge they have been slowly terrorizing any the tree does not approve of. What really surprised Rahz was how long it took his father to slay the poe' suul.

"Let's go see the Bonemolder; I'd like to give him my tsojei design." He told Kal-Lee finally feeling steady enough to walk on his own.

"En." Kal-Lee said wrapping her arm in his, a gesture meant to convey a deep friendship. "Would you like me to help you catch up with the magic lessons?" She said teasingly, she knows well that he has no talent in the Illusion and Conjuration arts.

"If I try casting another summoning spell then ill blow my arms of." Rahz chuckled. They attend the same magic lessons but while she shows talent in all six schools of magic, he shows talent in only four. Alteration, Restoration, Enchanting, and Destruction, he also splits his studies to combat as well with dreams of becoming a powerful battlemage like his father.

They emerge from the Xanmeer, the splendor of Hist Grove before them. Two additional Xanmeers before them, a massive temple twice the size of the Ancient Knowledge known as the Cradle of Creation, and another that is smaller known as Songs Resting. In the center of the three Xanmeers a circle stone courtyard filled with podiums, merchants, and ancient statues of the proto-argonians. The sun is near full height when the two emerge from the Xanmeer and join the crowds of the city circle.

Hist Grove is not a large city, but rather a largely populated village hidden in the deep jungle swamps. The only buildings in the village are the Xanmeers, the houses and dwellings are grown within the trees and stones hidden from all but those who know. The denizens of Hist Grove worship the Elder Hist, also known as the Original, First Life, or Great Mind, that dwells in the center of the great Xanmeer, Cradle of Creation. In a rock outcropping behind the Songs Resting is an artisan's station complete with multiple forge pits, workbenches, and storage sheds loaded with materials.

The two climb wooden steps that lead to the Crafts-Pit location, the sound of flame and scrapping of wood greats them. The Crafts-Pit was barely filled; the only people occupying the forges were the Jewelmaster Meeseii, the Bonemolder Dan-Za, and the Freebooter An-Dee.

Dan-Za and An-Dee were in an intense negotiation over a new shipment of metal ore. Rahz walked over to Meeseii who was carving an exquisite pendent out of mangrove. The Paatru's sharp claws made such fine and minute lines around indents where jewels she carved herself are going to be inserted. She is one of the last few living Jewelmasters in all of Tamriel. The ancient Argonian art of jewel crafting has been systematically growing extinct due to the refusal or inability to teach the newer generations.

"What is it you want?" She spoke to the two newcomers without breaking her concentration on the fine delicate task she is performing, "Why don't you go bother Dan-Za? He isn't as busy as I am."

The rivalry of the weapons artisan Dan-Za and jewelry artisan Meeseii is quite intense and often sports great entertainment and competitive events for the village.

"Greetings honorable Jewelmaster," Kal-Lee bowed to the grumpy Paatru, "did you receive the designs I have sent you?"

Meeseii slowly placed the pendent down and swiveled to her desk picking up a small stack of parchment. "Yes, but I do not know why you would like my assistance with your Tsojei, Dan-Za is more adept at hard metal blends and blade shaping. The designs you drew out are beautiful. You should consider becoming my apprentice."

"Dan-Za is talented, but I appreciate the skill and devotion you put into your work. There is no other that can create the fine and intricate detail as well as you."

A raspy chuckle emerged deep from Meeseii's thick throat, "Very well, the Tsojei lessons will be beginning at mid-sundown. I will be waiting for you here, and together we will create a Tsojei blade that will put anything Dan-Za has ever made to shame."

"Talking bad about me again?" Dan-Za approached finished with his negotiations with An-Dee. "Greetings Rahz, greetings Kal-Lee, I'm glad you have recovered."

"Hello Dan-Za, how do you fare today?" Rahz replied bowing.

"Better now that I've secured a large shipment of iron, corundum, and quicksilver. The poe' suul you discovered supplied me with an overabundance of high quality chiton. An-Dee was quite eager to trade for some." He handed Meeseii a piece of papyrus, "I've also secured some uncut lapis and garnet for you, here's the details."

"Dan-Za, I formally request a unique Tsojei blade." Rahz interrupted formally bowing to the artisan.

The much shorter Bonemolder looked up to examine the humans face, his brown eyes flickering as he scratched his chin. "Each Tsojei is unique to each individual. The blade can vary in shape and size from 4 inches to 35 inches and a single-edged curved blade to double-edged straight serration. I'll assist you however I can if you bring me a design by the time the lesson starts."

"Thank you, Dan-Za." He turned to Kal-Lee and gave her a hug, "I'll be going now, I want to get home and begin on my designs."

"Farewell Rahz, I'll see you later today." Kal-Lee replied then turned her attention back to the conversation with Meeseii.

Rahz exited the Crafts-Pit with newfound energy and proceeded to run home along the paths and narrow land bridges. He may have felt energetic but his body reminds him of the stress and malnutrition he had suffered in his coma. He reaches the outer pools and tree-dwellings where he promptly leaps onto the parasitic cudsew to climb up the monstrous silver oak that is his family home.

Upon reaching the entrance ledge 10 meters above the ground, he pauses before entering. The hushed sounds coming from within unnerve him. Recognizing three different registers, two belonging to his father and mother, and one he is unable to recognize. The sounds and words of Jel broken between the three must mean that facial motions and smells are playing a large part in their conversation. Rahz would attempt to sneak in to view another third of the language, if his father was not a renowned Shadowscale and master of detection, so he must settle for the only third he can perceive.

"… tomorrow is his day of birth… he is ready… Hist?" The third voice asks.

Helsann, his mother began to reply after a brief silence, "… training is exten-… Lilmoth and An-Xileel… could be the cause… recent… after we received him… connection between seems likely."

"At any rate the des-… Shadowscales… attributed to… and the Wetfang menace. What Argonia needs… from all corners of our land." Fang spoke that time. To hear his father even mention the Shadowscales is a rare event and only when pressured by the Rootsinger.

The unknown voice spoke once more, "What, a rebirth? Tradition states… given to the Dark Brotherhood for training… what you're asking…"

"No a new force one… Longfangs."

"And I suppose you want Rahz Simothaasmi to join? What if he… goal of the An-Xileel… and what if that woman returns?"

'That woman returns? What could that mean?' Rahz began to lose control over his breathing as his heart increased in tempo in the first stages of a panic attack. 'What happened the day his adopted parents found him, did they take him from somebody? Could his birth mother have caused an incident? Is that why the Shadowscales were involved? And what about the half word des-, and attributed and Wetfangs?

Rahz collapsed on the ground in a full-fledged panic attack alerting his parents. His adopted mothers faded blue and brown scaled feet appeared in front of his vision. Helsann gently rolled the panicking man on his back so that he may gaze upon her narrow elongated snout and into her gentle teal eyes.

"Simothaasmi, what is the matter? Are you not supposed to be in the Xanmeer of Ancient Knowledge?" She ushered Fang and a male Wasseek-Haleel to approach and carry him to the sofa of moss and grass along the far wall.

After setting him down, Fang made a deep sigh and turned to the male, "Thank you for your visit, Seewul, please inform the King of my proposal."

Seewul merely bowed and exited without another word.

Fang glared at Rahz, not in anger but more to gage what he knows. Helsann placed her hand on his shoulder and drew his gaze into her own. The room filled with a subtle sweet aroma for several moments and the flickering facial expressions convey a message of love and reassurance.

"Fine, one day is nothing to the cycle." Fang finally spoke dropping down to sit cross legged in front of Rahz; Helsann also sat on the floor. "The night we received you was on the night of your birth, a day shy of seventeen years ago. It was a… eventful and dangerous night for all of Argonia, for the mythical third moon of Lorkhan appeared at midnight in the first hours of the 10th day of Second Seed."

And so, for the first time in Rahz's life he was told of how he came under the care of Argonians and what his birth parents were like in their final moments. He felt chills run across his spine when he could smell the fear scent emanating from the two, as well as his own growing fear of what the fearsome vampires and demonic woman would do to him now. He also learned of how Helsann became crippled why the Shadowscales have become nothing but stories and memories.

Helsann cleared her throat and continued from after they arrived back in Hist Grove with him. "There was a great distain for you when we returned to Hist Grove. Almost all of the adults wished to send you out into the swamps, however Fang's position and Faas'm'hia dissuaded your death and gradually they came to accept you. After a week, you were taken into Cradle of Creation and the Great Mind gave Faas'm'hia and Wis-Ju the Rootsinger visions."

She paused, Rahz jumped up, "What were the visions! What did Great Mind show them?"

Fang spoke this time. "Scenes of destruction, slaughter, enslavement; a Dwemer city buried in sand and stone; an evil poisoning the land; and you… standing over a field of corpses with a girls throat in your grasp."

 **Chapter 3** **: _14th of second Seed 4E193 Hist Grove/Argonia_**

The forge is causing Rahz to sweat profusely, the intense heat and physical exertion is taking a toll on his body. This is the third day Rahz has spent in the Craft-Pit blending and hammering the metal into shape along with seven other Argonians his age. All are focused on their own unique Tsojei, some the size of knives, others the size of short swords. Rahz is forging a double-edged straight sword with a wider leaf style blade 28-inch in length with a 7-inch hilt with simple curved bars made of a dwemer metal blend. The metal of the blade is a sturdy iron corundum and quicksilver blend.

"Oh-ho, you finally have a straight blade now, took you long enough with that stupidly long blade." A male Kota-Vimleel with dark green scales, harsh brown eyes, and a single row of spikes run from the crest of his angular head down his spine. He leaned against a cupboard twirling his Tsojei knife, a curved 25-inch weapon with a brutal knuckle guard and a dark wood hilt. He is currently in the process of making a twin to suit his dual wielding fighting style.

"Back off Gleer, I don't want to deal with your shit today." Rahz sighed keeping his attention on the final heat treatment of his blade. "Why don't you go play with Meenaat and leave me be, I'm too busy right now to beat you again."

"What did you say meatsack?!" Gleer jumped forward puffing out his chest and attempting to reduce the 7-inch shortage of height towards Rahz.

He performed the final quench and removed the steaming blade from the oil. With a quick look for any warps or cracks, he gently placed his blade down on the bench. Stripping off his gloves, he storms over to stare Gleer down, the shorter Argonian twitching nervously twitching the unsharpened blade in his right claw. Rahz stands 6 feet 6 inches tall with a powerful broad muscle build that intimidates most other Argonians. The only ones that match or beat his figure are Fang and some from the sub-specie of Naga, but not many.

Gleer suddenly leaped back with his intense speed and agility crouching for a powerful pounce. Rahz stepped back and readied in a fighting pose bringing his fists level to his shoulders, left fist slightly extended for he favors his right arm.

Gleer pounced but midway through his course Fang dashed in between the two grasping Gleer's snout and smashing his tail in Rahz's face. The strength of the blow sent Rahz crashing down on his right shoulder dazed, Gleer meanwhile was slammed to the ground at Fang's feet.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Fang's growl is deep and fearsome. "Fighting is prohibited this close to the Xanmeer's. The naming ceremony is tomorrow! Moreover, you two dare to insult your elders and traditions!"

Rahz recovered and bowed on his hands and knees, "I apologize, father. I humbly accept my punishment."

Gleer stood and took several steps back, his lips curled back in a snarl revealing his sharp triangular fangs. "What do you mean? That meatsack's very presence here insults our traditions. You defend his every action and favor him the most as well." Fang stood silent and unmoving as Gleer screamed and cursed at him. "You are a hero to me! You are the greatest Saxhleel always fighting for our traditions and showing all of Tamriel how great our culture is, never compromising and always victorious! So why do throw that away to raise one of those?"

Gleer ran out of the Craft-Pit, the other Argonians standing along the edges slowly exit after him. Fang still stands motionless staring off in the direction of the exit. Rahz does not dare to move believing his movements would direct Fang's fury at him, his face still pressed against the smooth stone floor.

"Get up," Fang spoke softly, "Gleer is correct with some things, I've been raised as an assassin since my birth, transformed into a warrior, and became a hero. I didn't want to be one."

Rahz stood slowly, dumbfounded at what his father was confessing to him, the crackling fires of the forge the only sound in the rock outcropping.

"Come son, you need to meet the Rootsinger."

Fang started out with Rahz on his heels. The Rootsinger is the Argonian chosen by a settlement's Hist to speak for and tend to the Hist's needs. He is rarely seen outside of the Cradle of Creation, only revealing himself during the hatching and naming day ceremonies.

The great Xanmeer temple towers before the two, the largest building of the world in Rahz's eyes. Six platforms, each ten meters tall, the base is fourteen square acres and said to be hollow in the center where the Original one resides. A grand staircase facing the city circle leads to the top of the Xanmeer where a massive growth of branches unlike any tree found in the swamps towers another seventy meters above. They climb the steps in silence heading for a small entrance in the side of the fourth level.

Fang walks slowly once inside the passageway, almost hesitant to continue through the small corridor. They take a right turn and walk several more feet until left in utter darkness. A blaze erupted in Fang's left hand, white-orange dancing and pulsing beautifully on top of his gray palms. The light flooded the room revealing carvings and reliefs along the walls, ceiling, and floor in such detail the images looked as if they were living in the stone.

"This is the history of our people, carved by artisans whose entire lives have been devoted to recording down the moments." Fang's voice was hushed, not even echoing in the corridor.

Where they stood possessed nothing but images of an empty land with a tower in the distance, then a single tree appeared, its large trunk branched into four covered in elongated leaves.

The two slowly creep down the corridor, Rahz greedily trying to observe and memorize every detail of the carvings. The trees grew in number along with what appeared to be stars falling and transforming into humanoid figures with pointed ears. Then in a short section the Argonians get formed from the sap and root of the Hist, cats began to change to men, dozens of other beasts showed the same transformation, primitive humans are fighting and the pointed eared ones sail to the land of beasts and spread. Then the humans came and fought more, and one by one the beastmen dwindled until only a handful were carved.

"What is this, what are all these creatures?" Rahz asked.

"The pointed eared ones are the elves, then you have the humans, the cats are Khajiit, and the rest of the beastmen depicted have been lost to time."

The carvings then became nothing but fighting between the species, strange structures engulfed in flame, the Argonians in chains, and monstrous humanoids playing with the mortal races. The corridor continued what seemed to be the perimeter of the Xanmeer, until a light appeared on the left wall after the second turn.

"Here," he stopped and pointed to the floor where a woman stood over four headless children. "This is the birth of the Dark Brotherhood and where the Shadowscales had been born." A small path of related images runs down the halls floor near the right corner. "We were born in a special birthing pool under the influence of an elixir known as Gloom Nectar. Its purpose was to ensure hatching under the sign of the Shadow, moments after hatching they are sent to Archon to train until being sent to serve the Dark Brotherhood and Sithis. When they come of age, they travel to the birthing pool to ingest the Hist sap and be transformed forever. Some become greater assassins, others gain great magical abilities, and others grow to serve Argonia instead of returning to the Brotherhood."

"What about you father? What became of you after your ceremony? You are the strongest Saxhleel in Argonia with the greatest talent in flame magic. Did you return to serve the land?"

"No. I chose to return to the Brotherhood and served them in High Rock and Hammerfell across the continent, then moved to the Nibenay region before the Great War. After I assisted in saving the Night Mother from destruction, I left the order to serve as an agent of law here. Once the war ceased and after I received you, I decided to settle down and help take care of you and Helsann.

"I enjoy this life I've made, teaching the new generation of our culture and traditions have been very rewarding. However, during the years of your growth many of the strict traditions I've once adhered to have become flexed and strained."

Rahz was almost afraid to ask, has his presence disrupted and challenged his life so drastically?

"Development of the children is a communal effort, what Helsann and I have done with you has offended the other parents subtly implying they were not fit to teach or raise children. Sheltering you during your youth and never allowing you to leave Hist Grove said that the beautiful land we dwell in is not good enough for you. From the special diet you needed or clothes you had to wear to even the lessons taught that you were simply unable to learn, your very presence in this sanctuary insulted our brethren." Fang stopped just before the door, the flame in his palm extinguished, and head hung low.

"I had no idea," this confession is hurting Rahz's heart doubts flew through his mind of his very existence and tears flowed from his eyes. "Why did you keep me then? The dark visions and mistreatment by the people, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You sacrificed so much for me!" He collapsed crying unable to breathe.

Fang slowly lifted him to his feet and embraced him. "Though we received hate from our actions, your mother and I wouldn't change a single moment. You are a blessing to us; we could not be prouder of how you developed and are excited to witness your future. Now enter the chamber and speak to the Rootsinger"

"Are you not coming?" Rahz asked, nervous to be meeting the elusive man.

"No, he will be instructing you on your ritual for tomorrow. I will be waiting at home for you." Fang turned and proceeded down the corridor from where they entered.

Taking a deep breath Rahz entered the chamber astonished of the décor within. A long room, open on the far wall overlooking the central chamber where the Great Mind resides, its branches hang low over the balcony easily reachable even for a short Paatru. Tables, chairs, and shelves clutter the space all jam packed and stacked high with scrolls, books, and strange looking metal and stone devices.

A hunched figure draped in worn and faded fabric stood at the far right of the room fumbling with a strange dark blue rod. His voice is raspy and incomprehensible, completely involved with the strange rod.

Rahz stood in the entrance and kneeled down. "Master Rootsinger, my name is Rahz Simothaasmi. I request your guidance for the naming ceremony."

"Huh? What did you say? Come closer, my hearing isn't that good." The male yelled out with his hoarse voice.

'How could he communicate with the Hist if he can barely hear?' Rahz thought as he approached and repeated his formal request.

The figure spun to face Rahz, surprising the human with his ancient appearance. All color has faded from his patchy shedding scales; his features were that of a Naga's, but his hunched form supported a remarkable five feet. His eyes are pure white and do not seem to possess sight. His hands are large as well as his abnormally long tail and his nostrils rapidly flaring.

"What are you doing crawling on the floor? Stand up so I could get a look at you." Rahz stood and the Rootsinger began to run his hands up his chest to his face. "Ah, the human; I have been waiting for your turn for the naming ceremony. Tomorrow night should be quite interesting since you are the first human to ever receive the honor."

"What does the ceremony normally entail; is there any special rituals I must learn?"

"Ha-ha, no, normally a young Argonian would ingest Hist sap then enter a chamber for their transformation, once completed they line up for all to witness their change and receive their adult surname and role. You will merely line up and receive your new surname and position in our society. I have been hearing a rumor that Fang's new unit is looking for young candidates; maybe some of the new adults will receive the position." He began snickering and shuffled over to the center of the room to shuffle through a pile of teeth and claw fragments cluttering a desktop.

"What 'new unit' are you talking about, Master Rootsinger?" Rahz was confused; his father did not mention anything recently.

"Call me Wih-Ju, that Master Rootsinger formality makes me itch." He said fondling a long jagged fang, "But it has been the talk of Hist Grove, and likely all of Argonia, for the past week. Fang has proposed to the king to authorize a new elite police force to deal with unique internal problems of our land. News of tournaments to decide members have been flooding the Xanmeer of Song's Rest. Here catch." He tosses the fang over his shoulder in the direction of Rahz.

He leaped to grasp the four-inch tooth; the smooth ivory bone was broad and felt fine jagged serration on the edges.

"I heard you are a practitioner in the magical arts, yes? Pour some pure mana into it, not a large amount just a few sila will be enough."

"Okay," Rahz responded accessing the internal spark, his personal connection to Aetherius allowing magika to flow through his physical form. The energy is incredible and addictive filling his body with ecstasy as he channels the pure uncatalyzed mana into the tooth in his right palm. "May I ask why I am doing this?"

The tooth began fracturing and disintegrating in his palm. Wih-Ju strolled over and snatched the tooth then proceeded to toss it into a basket on the balcony, remarkably making it in spite of his lack of eyesight.

"Now, you need to go home and receive your ceremonial robes, Helsann will help you prepare for the rite." He began shoving Rahz to the door, quite eager for the human leave. "I look forward to see what will happen."

After being shoved into the corridor, Rahz turned to ask about the rite but only received a door slammed shut inches from his face. Disappointed, he began a slow walk to his home filled with more questions than answers, wondering what is in store for him tomorrow.


End file.
